Forgotten Secrets
by x-Syko
Summary: [Undecided] The Teen Titans fight against Blake, the hypnotist and their failure causes BB to lose his memory. When he reunites with the titans, he only remembers Raven. How will Beast Boy react when he sees Terra again?
1. Memory Fragment

Summary: Couples Undecided The Teen Titans fight against Blake, the hypnotist and their failure causes BB to lose his memory. When he reunites with the titans, he only remembers Raven. How will Beast Boy react when he sees Terra again? NOTE: This takes place before Terra turned to stone

This is my FIRST FIC, so please don't be so angry about me . I hope you all like it. It took me a while to get some ideas. Oh and _Italics_ mean that the character is thinking, **Bold** means flashback/dreams and underline means emphasis (for ex: I can protect myself, you know?)  
**Disclaimer:** With Slade  
Syko: Currently in a inquiry room like in the police station. "Do I own the Teen Titans, Slade?" She asked pacing around the room  
Slade: ...  
Syko: "Answer my question!" She slammed the table.  
Slade: ...  
Syko: "I'm going to bring out the tickling bee...I know you don't want me to..." She smirked.  
Slade: "..." Twitched a little.  
Syko: "Ok then..suit yourself!" She reached out for the tickling bee and then moved closer to slade.  
Slade: "Ok, Ok! I give up!"  
Syko: "Say it..."  
Slade: "39xSyko does not own the Teen Titans, I do." He said monotonously.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Memory Fragment **

A cloaked girl was walking in the streets, with her hood up, you couldn't see her face. It was night and there was silence around her. The loudest thing you could hear would be the rain that wascoming down. She heard a man grumbling and she looked up. _A pet shop...might as well..._She walked into the pet shop and then she saw that the owner of the shop had something in a cage.

He mumbled to himself and then noticed that a girl walked into the shop. "Sorry, but we're clo--" He turned around and saw the girl, she seemed sad. "Is there anything I could do to help you, miss?"

She removed her hood and revealed her eyes, which were beautifully azure. "Is there any...strange animals in the shop?" She said it in an almost monotone voice.

He raised his eyebrow and then picked up the cage he was working with earlier. "I just found this...thing near the circus. I'm not sure what kind of animal it is, but it could be a dog just painted green." He handed her the cage.

She looked at the cage and then looked at the man again. "How much can I buy this dog for?"

"I'll give him to you for free. I didn't really want to take him in the first place, so you're really helping me out here." He slightly smiled and then rushed her out so he could close the store.

_That was...unusual. _She stared at the cage and opened it. She saw that nothing happened when the animal walked out so she turned around and walked away_. That must've been the 100th place I looked..._

She stared at the cage and opened it. She saw that nothing happened when the animal walked out so she turned around and walked away. She stared at the cage and opened it. She saw that nothing happened when the animal walked out so she turned around and walked away.

"Hey! Wait a sec!" Hearing the voice, the girl turned around. "You're not going to leave me in the rain, right?"

_...Beast Boy? _She walked towards him and examined him. _It really is. _"Follow me." She turned around and started walking, she saw that he wasn't walking so she murmured a spell and beast boy was hovering, floating behind her.

"hey! what the--!" the boy continuously talked, but the girl didn't say anything.

After about 2 minutes of silence, the girl finally broke it. "Do you remember this place?" He shook his head. "Do you remember me?" The girl still didn't look at him when she asked.

"You look familiar, but I'm not sure from where..." After that, another long period of silence, then Beast Boy broke the silence, but this time continued talking for the longest time.

"Can you shut up for at least 3 minutes?" She was getting annoyed of how he kept complaining about how she just left him there. He then closed his mouth and didn't say anything until they stopped.

"Why are we stopping?" He looked confused, and the girl smirked a little, which made him even more confused. "You can't expect me to swim across, do you?" she said to him and then she murmured something, shethen started floating. "Whoa. Where are we going, anyway?" The girl didn't say anything and then they stopped again. "Titan Tower" She said as the boy dropped from hovering and he scratched his head. "oww..."

When he looked up again, he saw that the girl already walked inside. He quickly stood up and followed her. _Titan Tower? Where the hell is that?_ He looked around the room. There was a huge screen tv, a cool entertainment center, the kitchen and 3 more people sitting at the couch. "I'm glad to say that Beast Boy is back." She said sarcastically, but in a way was enthusiastic about it.

"Can this be?" The girl with long hair stared at Beast Boy. Then, the human/machine looked at him. "Well, it looks like him. The boy with the spiky hair stood up and walked towards Beast Boy. "...It's him."

"umm...hi?" _Who are these people?_ "Are you sure it's him? He's not acting like himself." the boy with spikey hair raised his eyebrow. "It's Beast Boy, but the only problem is that he doesn't remember anything." the girl responded.

The long haired girl walked up to Beast Boy. She waved vigorously in front of his face. "DO YOU REMEMBER ME! MY NAME IS STAARRFIRRREE!" She yelled to the top of her lungs and everyone else closed their ears. Starfire finally stopped yelling and then looked at beast boy, hoping that he remembered her at least.

"I don't know who you are, but it's nice meeting you" Beast Boy scratched his head _I don't think I'll be getting used to her anytime soon..._ Starfire sulked down and sat on the couch. Then the half human/machinecame up to him. He had something behind his back and then surprised beast boy by showing it to him. "You remember this right? Our favorite game?" Beast boy shook his head. "How about this one? and this one? and this one?" He continuedly showing games and Beast Boy got dizzy by shaking his head too much.

"I...don't...know...any...of...them..." Beast Boy said dizilly and then he shook his head again and got out of it. The half machine/human shook his head. "That won't do at all...I guess since you don't remember our games. you don't remember my name...Cyborg. " He reached out his fist to do their handshake, but Beast Boy messed it up. Cyborg sighed. "I guess I'll tell you everything again later." He sat down next to starfire.

_These are weird people_ Beast Boy thought and then he saw thatthe spikeyhaired boycame up. "I'm Robin, leader of the Teen Titans. I'm sure you're pretty confused about who we are, but we promise you that you'll get your memory back and remember everything soon. Just get comfortable for now and we'll show you your room later. We have alot of questions for you that we still need answered." Robin had said all in one breath and then sat down next to starfire. "Ok" That was all Beast Boy could say. He didn't know what was going on, but if they know him...why not? His thoughts were interrupted when the girl who brought him here walked up.

_Now her, I know..._"Raven...right?" Beast Boy looked to the girl. Everyone looked up and then stared at Beast Boy, then Raven. "..." _I didn't tell him my name when we first met...how did he know?_ Raven was slightly confused but slightly nodded. "How did you know her name, bb?" Cyborg asked. "Did she tell you when you guys first met?" Starfire was confused.

"No...I just knew..." Beast Boy scratched his head. Robin was in thought and then finally spoke. "I think we just found a way to cure our friend." He looked at Raven, then everyone else did too. Raven was confused and decided to sit down and read her book.

Robin was thinking still and then he finally spoke again. "Raven, you're gonna help Beast Boy get his memory back." Raven put her book down. "What? How am I supposed to do that?" "I know you don't like it, but you're gonna have to cope with it. Since you're the only person that he remembers, it's gonna have to do. Kind of like one step ahead ofthe game. We will find out how to cure him."

Raven didn't say anything and then thought of something. "If he was missing all this time...where was he?" Everyone looked at Beast Boy, who was now sitting on the couch next to Robin. "I was working at the circus." He said and continued eating popcorn.

Robin twitched and Cyborg opened his mouth in awe. Starfire clapped at the word circus and Raven just stared. "The circus?" Robin, cyborg and raven said together. Starfire clapped again.

"That damn Blake makes him an attraction after friggin messed his head up." Cyborg said and then continued muttering. "So that means that Blake hasn't moved anywhere at all...He was still at the circus." Raven said and then looked outside. "Good thinking, raven. Blake is still two steps ahead of us...damn it.." Robin was still in thought.

"Wait a sec...who's Blake?" Beast Boy was confused. "You're telling me that you've been working at the circus..and you don't know Blake?" Robin was also confused. Beast Boy slightly nodded. "Blake is a very powerful hypnotist and was a psychic. He has unbelievable powers and can do more than just control us. As demonstrated on Beast Boy, he can brain wash people. About 1year and6 months ago, we fought against him. We lost and our failure caused you to remember nothing." Raven said without looking up from her book.

Beast Boy stared at her and then looked at Cyborg and Robin. "So...what are we supposed to do?" Robin didn't say anything and cyborg just sat there. "We don't know..." Robin said finally.

"How about we all go out for mustard Ice Cream!" Starfire clapped her hands again and everyone twitched. "Thanks for the offer, star, but we still have questions that we need answered." Robin slightly smiled and then starfire sat back down.

"So BB's been workin' at the circus for 1 and half years...that's unbelievable..." Cyborg then ate some popcorn. "Hey, why don't we go to the circus and beat Blake there?" Beast Boy askedthen looked at Robin."He's expecting us to go over there. Basically, you've been Bait for almost two years...you escaping wasn't part of his plan..but if I know Blake, by now, he's devised a whole new plan that's even more destructable than his last one." Beast Boy sulked down. _I can't even do anything about it 'cause I don't remember a single thing...damn it._ Raven stood up and he looked at her. "I'll be at my room." She started to walk away. "Raven, wait. You still need to show Beast Boy his room." Robin called her and then she stopped, but didn't turn around. "Fine." She continued to walk.

"I guess this is good night." Beast Boy stood up and walked behind Raven. "Good Night, y'all." Cyborg said and left the room, leaving starfire and robin alone in the room. "Is Beast Boy going to be like this forever?" Starfire looked sad. "Don't worry about it star, he's gonna come back sooner or later." Robin assured her and then he stood up. "Good Night, star." He slightly smiled and then walked away.

"This is your room" Raven said and then walked away. "Wait a sec, where's your room?" Beast Boy said. "why do you want to know?" raven said without turning. _Why did I say that?_ Beast Boy kicked himself mentally. "Just to know Titan Tower." He scratched his head. "It's here, across from your room." She entered and then the door closed. "Good night, raven!" Beast Boy said, seeing there was no reply, he went into his room...which was very neat. "I wonder why it's so neat..." He shrugged, then laid on his bed and closed his eyes.

**"You have 60 seconds to decide." Blake said and started counting down.**

**"Terra! Raven!" Beast Boy cried out. Beast Boy had to decide who to save, Raven, who was being crushed by Cinderblock or Terra, who was stuck under a bus. _The beast boy everyone knows will choose Terra...but the Beast Boy no one knows would choose Raven..._ He looked back and forth when Raven spoke**

**"Beast Boy! Get Terra! You're running out of time!" Raven then cried out in pain.  
_Choose me, Beast Boy, and you will die. _Terra thought evilly and then cried out in pain as well. "Beast Boy! Help!"**

**_But...if I save Terra, then Raven will die..._He looked at Terra and then ran to her.  
"I knew you'd choose me!" When Terra finally got free, she hugged Beast Boy and then he looked at Raven, who was slowly dying.**

**"Terra, let go! I have to get Raven!" Terra was doing a death grip on him and he couldn't move. Terra smirked when Ravenmoaned in pain and finally a terrible scream.**

**"RAVEN!" Beast Boy called out. Finally, terra let go and he ran to her. "Raven! Answer me! Raven!" He shook her, but she didn't say anything.**

**"You knew one of them was going to die, don't act so surprised." Blake smirked and then disappeared. Beast Boy looked at where Terra was, but she was gone. "Raven...I'm sorry..." he kept repeating I'm Sorry and then light slowly came.**

"Raven...Rae..." He muttered in his sleep and then he woke up because he heard a crash. He said something that wasn't understood and then he shook his head. "What a weird dream..." He combed his hair, brushed his teeth and then went to the main room. "What was the crash?"

Everyone looked confused. "There was no crash..." Robin said suspiciously. "Oh...must've been my head." Beast Boy scratched his head and then sat down, he looked at Raven. _That was just a dream...right?_ He scratched his head and then thought up of something. _Who was Terra?_

"You are feeling ok, I presume?" Starfire looked at Beast Boy worriedly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Woke up at the wrong side of the bed. Heh." He scratched his head again and then took out Tofu from the 'frige.

"Hey, he still eats tofu." cyborg laughed and continued watching TV. "Is there any news about H.I.V.E?" Raven asked Robin. "No, not so far..." The Alarm rang. "It's terra!" Raven stood up and went to the computer, she typed something up and then she turned to face everyone else. "She's at the port." Robin spent no time at all "Titans, go!" Everyone ran out including Beast Boy. _Maybe I'll finally know who she is now. _

They finally got to the port to see Terra destroying everything and laughing. Robin threw a bomb to Terra's rock, and it exploded, Terra then flipped down to the ground and observed the Titans. "Miss me?" She threw rocks to Starfire, but she exploded them all.

"You're gonna have to do better than that!" Robin ran towards her and then kicked her in the face. Cyborg then blasted her with his beam. Terra dodged the beam and stood up, when she stood up, she finally noticed that Beast Boy was there. "B..." Everyone stopped and noticed Terra changed a bit.

_She's looking at me funny...Who the heck is she?_ When she started to walk towards him, he didn't know what to do. _Am I supposed to fight, or what?_

Raven noticed his confused face and then muttered something _Beast Boy...can you hear me?_ Raven was telephatically talking to him_ Y..yeah. Who is this Terra?_ He started to back away and Terra looked worried again. _Beast Boy, just talk casually. She doesn't know that your memory's gone. I'll tell you more details later. Tell her exactly what I'm gonna say to you:_ He looked at terra. "So you were with Slade the whole time?"

Terra stopped and then looked down. "Y-yeah." "When we first met, you were with him the whole entire time? When we went on those climbing trips, the time we went to the amusement park? the restaurant?" Terra looked up to him with tears. "Yes! I was...and I regret it...but...he told me that I couldn't trust you and that you were lying to me the whole time..." Beast boy looked angry because Raven told him to. "How could you believe what that man said? He was the enemy and yet you sided with him!" He was acting like he remembered everything, but he didn't even know what he was saying half the time.

"You left me, B...and I hated that." Another tear went down her face. Beast boy didn't say anything for a while _Raven, what am I supposed to say? Rae?_ No answer. _Rae? Why aren't you answering?_ He finally noticed that Raven had collapsed to the floor. "Terra..." He wiped her tear and did nothing more because he didn't know what to do. He then thought of raven again."Raven!" he turned and slightly ran to her. When Terra saw this, she cried more and then flew on a rock.

The titans saw that Raven was down and didn't care if Terra ran or not. Before Raven blacked out completely she heard Beast Boy's Voice..."Rae...don't die on me"

I know, the scene between Terra and Beast Boy sucked, so BBxTerra fans, sorry to disappoint you.

Oh and Blake's my cool made-up character. I couldn't decide how Beast Boy actually got memory loss, so I thought hey, why not a uber strong hypnotist/psychic! lol. Hope you like him. I don't describe him alot in the story...'cause even I don't know what he looks like. I never really created the design for him yet. All I know is that he's gonna have maroon eyes. I also created2 morecharacters, but you'll find more about them later on in the story.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Waking up to Moodiness  
**Beast Boy is left alone with Raven when more trouble comes to the city. Raven can't leave Titan Tower, since she's still unconscious. After 2 days of unconsciousness, Raven finally wakes up to see that everyone's not happy. Robin is way too warped up on his plan to defeating Blake, Starfire is angry that the Titans aren't spending enough time 'bonding', Cyborg's having trouble with his 'babies' and Beast Boy is still worried about his dreams. What's going on? 


	2. Waking up to Moodiness

Summary: Beast Boy is left alone with Raven when more trouble comes to the city. Raven can't leave Titan Tower, since she's still unconscious. After 2 days of unconsciousness, Raven finally wakes up to see that everyone's not happy. Robin is way too warped up on his plan to defeating Blake, Starfire is angry that the Titans aren't spending enough time 'bonding', Cyborg's having trouble with his 'babies' and Beast Boy is still worried about his dreams. What's going on?

_Italics_ mean that the character is thinking, **Bold** means flashback/dreams and underline means emphasis (for ex: I can protect myself, you know?)  
**Disclaimer:** With Cyborg  
Syko: Syko walks into the garage and sees Cyborg. "Hey, Cy"  
Cyborg: "Why does your name have to _Sy_ko?" He scratched his head "It gets me confused when people say Sy and Cy."  
Syko: "What's the difference?"  
Cyborg: "Exactly."  
Syko: "I have a question for you...do I own the Teen Titans?"  
Cyborg: Looked offended by the question. "Hey, the Titans aren't dolls that you can just own, ok?"  
Syko: "How do you know? I have voodoo dolls of ALL the Titans." She smiled evilly. "Excellent." She did the hand movements that Montgomery Burns does.  
Cyborg: "..."  
Syko: "If you don't answer my question, I will do something horrible...making you regret you didn't answer my question"  
Cyborg: "What would that be?"  
Syko: "Get dirt on your car"  
Cyborg: "NO! You will never!"  
Syko: Picked up a 1cm by 1 cm ball of dirt and smirked. "Now...say it."  
Cyborg: Opened his mouth to argue back, but nodded. "39xSyko doesn't own the Teen Titans, but she can control them"  
Syko: "Now that wasn't hard was it?" She handed him a lollipop  
Cyborg: Puts the lollipop in his mouth and smiles.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Waking up to Moodiness**

The titans were all sitting in the main room, watching TV, as raven was laying on the couch. "Hey, why can't we just put her in her room?" Beast Boy looked at Raven and then looked at Robin. "I don't think she wants any of us to be in her room, even if she's unconscious. We gotta respect that, B.B." Cyborg looked at Beast Boy and then continued watching TV.

Robin decided to look up something on the computer when the alarm rang. "It's terra." Robin grabbed his cape and then looked back to B.B. "You stay here, us three will be able to take care of her." Beast Boy nodded and then his other friends left. He walked back to Raven and then sat down near her. _Wow, she looks so peaceful when she's asleep._ He sighed and then flipped through the channels. "Nope, Nope, Nope, Nope, Nope, Nope." He then gave up and flipped the tv off. He looked at Raven again. "Where do I remember her from?" He couldn't think up of anything and then after a while, he fell asleep.

**"How could I be so stupid?" Beast Boy slammed his fists on the bed. He kept muttering to himself and then he heard a knock on the window. It was her.**

**"Terra? What are you doing out there?" He opened the window. "Hey, is the offer still fresh?" She looked at himbrightly and then Beast Boy smiled. Terra handed him a hand and they flew somewhere on her rock. **

**"Where are we going?" Beast Boy looked at the beautiful blonde. "You'll see." She smiled and then they flew off. A light flashed and then they were inside a restaurant. Beast Boy looked uneasy. "Terra...this is a public place." She shrugged. "So?" She sat down and patted on the chair next to her for him to sit. He sighed and sat down. He saw that alot of people were staring at him. _Exactly why I don't like public places._ He stared at the menu, which had only meat. "I'll take your orders." A lady held a notepad and looked at Beast Boy. "Do you..have anything that's not meat?" The lady raised her eyebrows and then looked at the girl. **

**"We'll have 2 deluxe pies." She smiled at Beast Boy and then looked at the lady, who nodded and walked away. Terra laughed and then another flash, now the two were at the amusement park.**

**"Hey, Beast Boy?" Terra and Beast Boy were in the Ferris Wheel. She looked at the view and then looked at Beast Boy. The wheel stopped as theirtrain (A/N: don't really know what it's called)was stopped at the top of the amusement park. **

**"Yeah?" He looked at the girl of his dreams and smiled. "If I tell you a secret...you're still gonna be my friend..right?" Terra looked worried now. "Of course..." He sat closer to the girl and she smiled. "Ok...I guess I'll tell you then...Beast Boy...I'm--" She got cut off as there was a crash and then shortly after the crash, there was a terrified scream.**

Beast Boy opened his eyes and then looked at raven. She was still sound asleep and he smiled a little. He still thought that she looked peaceful in her sleep. He stood up to get a drink and looked at the time. It was getting late, but his other three friends weren't back yet. As time slowly passed, his friends still weren't back and Raven was still sound asleep..he felt helpless in a way...Last time he checked it was six o'clock..and now it was eight...then ten...then eleven...he finally dozed off again...

**Beast Boy and Terra was sitting at the rocks on the little Island of Titan Tower. The sunset was going down and the couple was smiling.  
"Don't say I never gave you anything, ok?" Terra looked at Beast Boy and smiled. He smiled back. Beast Boy dugged in his pocket and then handed the blonde a gift. "Here, a gift." It was a pebble...engraved on, more scratched on, was the Abbreviations: BB & T. She looked at it and then she hugged him. "Thanks." She pecked him on the cheek and then they stared at the stars. **

**"I love you, Beast Boy." She then wrapped his arms over her. "I love you too, Terra..." He kissed her hair and then continued to stare at the stars. **

**"Hey...do you think Raven hates me?" Terra looked worried. "Why would you say that?" Beast Boy assured her that Raven had nothing against Terra. "I don't think she trusts me..." Terra looked down. "If she doesn't, then too bad...'cause you're gonna be around for a long time." He smiled and they embraced for a second. **

**Then, there was a crash. Terra screamed and beast boy hugged her tighter.**

Beast Boy woke up and stared at the time. It was now 7 in the morning. He scratched his head and then stood up because he couldn't go back to sleep anymore. He watched tv for a long while, when finally Robin walked into the main room. "Where were you last night?" Beast boy looked at Robin. "We were out too long. Sorry. Cy, Star and I had a talk...about blake and all..." Beast Boy didn't completely believe that, but he believed it anyway. "Ok." Robin sat down. "How's she doing?" Beast Boy was confused at first and then realized that he was mentioning Raven. "Oh. I guess she's doing better than before." _How the heck am I supposed to answer that question, really?_ He scratched his head and then Robin sighed. "So...what happened two days ago?"

Beast Boy forgot about that really...He was so deep in thought about his memories...he forgot all about the 'reunion' with Terra. "Raven telephatically spoke to me..thus...leaving her unconscious." For some reason, Robin had an 'oooh' face on. "I get it now..I was wondering how you knew everything about what you said...I was actually starting to think that you were lying to us all along." Beast Boy laughed.

Silence was at Titan Tower once more, for no more villians were troubling the city...yet. Robin was in his room, preparing his huge plans for beating Blake...He slid his hand through his hair (A/N: couldn't think of the right words). "This is harder than last time...'cause now he's actually expecting us to come..." The lights to his room turned off.

In the Garage

Cyborg's babies had something wrong...His precious babies weren't working as they used to and he was getting stressed out. He was in the garage for almost 5 hours now...He sighed and then gave up.

Starfire's Room

"We are supposed to be bonding with one another! Talking about all our problems and sorting them out...after all our problems are out in the open..then we'll be at peace..." Starfire was bummed out because the team wasn't talking to each other as before. She sat on her bed and flipped through Magazines

Back to the Main Room

Beast Boy groaned..."Things are so boring around here!" He slammed the table and then flipped the channels on the TV again...nothing. "I never thought this place would be so boring." He sighed. He then heard someone came into the room. He turned and then saw Robin. "You finished your plans?" Beast Boy didn't think that Robin would be finished with the great plans so fast. "No. I'm just taking a break." He sat down on the couch. "Anything on?" Beast Boy shook his head. "Just some infomercials." Robin sighed. "There are days when you're dying for anything to stay home, and there are days when you're dying to go out and do something." "Then let's all go out and do something!" Beast Boy stood up and then thought of Raven and sulked back down. "Oh yeah..."

"Hey...do you think she's gonna make it?" Beast Boy looked at Robin, who looked at him back. "Robin, how could you say something like that?" Beast Boy was shocked that Robin would even ask that. _I mean...she is gonna survive...right?_ At that point, he didn't know anymore. There was more silence and then finally Robin and Beast Boy heard a noise...Raven.

* * *

---------Raven's POV--------- 

When I opened my eyes, Beast Boy walked over to me and smiled. "She's awake." He sat down next to me and I sat up. "H-how long have I been out?" Robin answered. "Two days." He didn't look at me when he spoke to me though...Was he mad at something that I did? I tried to stand up and found myself sitting down on the couch again. My legs weren't completely healed.

"Rae, be careful!" Beast Boy stood up. I guess it was nice of him to care like that...but still.."I'm fine." My voice was hoarse, I guess from not drinking anything for a long time and also not actually talking for two whole days..."Do you want anything to drink?" Now it was Robin...why were they both being so nice? Did something happen when I was unconscious? "Umm..Tea's fine." Robin stood up and then went to get the kettle. After about five minutes, Robin handedme the tea."T-thanks." He slightly smiled and sat down at his seat...Silence...Was this how it was when I was asleep? Usually, by now, Cyborg and Beast Boy would be playing their stupid video games, Starfire would be talking about her 'wonderful' experiences with her new planet, and Robin would constantly talk about his new gadgets.

But...there was nothing..no conversation and the loudest thing you could hear would probably be me sipping from the tea...which was highly unusual. "D-did something happen when I was...sleeping?" The both of them were not themselves...They both acted like someone just died, but tried to make the best out of it..but they were so obvious.

"Nothing's wrong, Raven..We just had a talk." Robin assured me, and Beast Boy reassuredme also. "Yeah, just a talk about the past and Blake." He smiled. I guess seeing someone smile made me feel a little better. "Ok." Robin stood up. "I have to go work with more of my plans." He turned to walk away and then for some unknown reason, I called him. "Wait." Robin turned to face me. Why did I call him? I don't even know what I was going to talk about. "Umm...I don't have severe injuries...right?" Robin didn't respond for a sec and then finally answered. "Don't worry about it. One more day of rest and you'll probably be fine. What you did was brave, Raven. It's also a nice trick." He slightly smiled again and I felt my cheeks burn a little...Wait a sec...did I just blush? He walked away and then I sipped from my tea again...Why did I blush? It's not like I like Robin...right?

* * *

Beast Boy had noticed that Raven blushed. _I knew it...she liked him._ He stood up and then went into the kitchen for some more tofu. When he looked at the tofu, he thought it had a face, but when he blinked, the face was gone...He decided to not eat the tofu. He was mad for some reason..._Wait a sec...am I jealous? No way...I mean, I remember Raven from somewhere...but it's not like I like her or anything...right?_ Now Beast boy was getting confused. He sat down at the couch and then he noticed that his hand was touching something...it turned out to be Raven's hand and she scooted farther from him. "S-sorry. I didn't notice." He scratched his head 

"It's ok." She was still reading her book and Beast Boy was just looking at her...she didn't notice, but he was actually kind of blushing. He scratched his head again and then he remembered something. "Hey, raven?"

She looked up from her book. "What?" She said flatly. "You know how Robin told you to help me remember the past right? So could I ask you some questions?" She sighed. It was necessary to ask question, but she didn't really felt like explaining...living through it was already enough...but to help out a friend, she felt like it was kind of a duty. "Ok."

"What happened between the battle with Blake?" That was a question that he wanted to know the most...How did this happen? How did he forget all the experiences with his friends? Even though his memory was erased, he felt like he already knew everyone...He felt like he could say, Hey, I'm Beast Boy and these are my friends..the Teen Titans. That was how close the relationship with the teem was..but he wanted to go step by step with how the heck this whole thing happened.

She sighed. That was the question that she didn't really feel like explaining again, but of course, he could've asked worse questions...like more to his personal life. "About 2 years ago, to be exact it was 1 year, 6 months, 2 weeks, 4 days and..." She looked at the time "3 hours ago." Beast Boy was shocked. _Whoa, she remembered the day to the hour..._ "We fought against Blake because he was doing some pretty bad damage to the city and Robin came up with a plan to defeat him...the plan that he thought was going to work. We were going to go into his hiding place..the circus..."

**"Ok, so this is what we're gonna do.." Robin was telling the Titans his plan. Starfire clapped. "Splendid plan, Robin." He scratched his head and then the Titans sneaked into the circus. "I love the circus." Raven said sarcastically. "Wow, these clown figures are so amazing..." Starfire winded something and then jumped when a clown jumped out of the jack-in-a-box.**

**"Careful, star." Cyborg called out to her and then she nodded. When they finally reached Blake's...tent, they looked around to see if there was any obstacles they had to go through...for some reason, this was way too easy to be true...Blake wouldn't let the Titans walk straight into his hiding place so easilly..would he? Then in a flash, Blake appeared from nowhere and he was sitting in a chair...with another chair in front of him. He smirked and then stood up.**

**"It's you five again." Blake was wearing a cape similar to Cloud of Kingdom Hearts and had a red pendant that was in shape of a dragon with red eyes. All you could see from Blake's face was his hypnotizing maroon eyes. He looked older than 16 but younger than 20...**

**"Bring it on, Blake!" Robin striked first and blake teleported behind cyborg. He murmured something and then cyborg was in a force field.****"Damn!" Blake was very agile and the only people who were able to catch up to him was Raven and Robin. The rest of the Titans were in a force field.**

**Robin threw a star at Blake, but he teleported again and then did hand movments. He pointed towards Raven and then she froze. She was petrified and scolded herself for being too slow. Now left Robin. He was doubting that the plan would work anymore since it required 3 people or more.. He tried to release the force field that Blake had put on his friends, but nothing happened.**

**Robin had stopped when Blake was no where to be found. He looked up and then saw Blake, kicking down. Robin was too slow and then got thrown to the wall. Robin stood up and then saw that two people were able to get out of their force fields, Raven and Beast Boy. He was going to yell out to them to execute the plan, but then he noticed that he was in a force field as well. He slammed on the force field, causing nothing but hurt to himself. "Damn it...I was too distracted.." Raven threw the Rhinoceros B.B. towards Blake, but Blake teleported again. This time, he was behind Raven and held up a pocket knife to her throat.**

**"Raven!" Beast Boy called out. Raven struggled to get free from Blake's grip, but she couldn't so she decided to stay still. "One more step and she dies." Blake was talking to Beast Boy. "Damn.." Beast Boy didn't do anything for a while and then finally Blake talked again. "So tell me, Robin...what was your 'great master plan?'" He walked towards Robin with the knife still at Raven's throat. "The wrong answer could cause a friend's death." Blae smirked and then Robin stood up. "We were going to stab you from the back." Obviously he was lying because Blake knew. "Robin...say good-bye to your friend." He moved the knife near raven's throat and then blood trinkled down her neck. Raven didn't scream out in pain or cry. She squeezed her eyes and her fists.**

**"Raven!" Beast Boy couldn't handle it anymore, he transformed into a gorilla and started running towards Blake to tackle him. "Beast Boy, no!" Raven screamed out and then Blake let go of Raven and smirked. Everything happened too fast and Beast Boy was now in Blake's custody. "Damn it." That was all raven heard beast boy said. Raven stood in a fighting stance and stared at Blake. "Well, well. You five have quiet a friendship." He smirked again. He walked towards starfire. "So tell me...starfire, was it?" Starfire didn't say anything. "Do you love Robin?" Robin didn't say anything and starfire didn't either. "As I said before...the wrong answer can cause a friend's death." He was now referring to Beast Boy. Starfire didn't know what to say, but Blake already knew the answer. "Y-yes" Robin didn't say anything. "You just spared a friend's life." Raven closed her eyes and conjured a big raven and made it go to blake. Blake dodged the attack along with Beast Boy, but Blake was displeased. "Raven, due to your actions, you have left me no choice." Blake murmured something and controlled Beast Boy to sit at the chair accross from Blake. "Raven, you did this." Raven didn't understand what he meant by that... When she finally realized what he meant she had to do something "No!" She started to fly to Beast Boy, but it was too late...There was a flash of light and then Raven collapsed to the floor...**

She turned away..."The time when you're memories were erased...was approximately 7:37 pm...7:37 pm, 1 year, 6 months, 2 weeks, 4 days and 3 and a half hours ago..." "Raven?" Beast Boy looked worried now. She stood up and started to walk away. "Wait." She didn't look at Beast Boy, but she still stood there. "I just wanted to say...thanks..." She was looking down an then looked up. "For what?." With that, she left the room. Beast Boy was silent for a while..."for everything."

* * *

So? How did you like it? Is the supense killing you? Just kidding. You're probably thinking, what suspense? I suck at that kind of stuff. Oh and if you noticed, Starfire's doesn't really have a big role in the story so far...but her role becomes bigger later on in the story. If you were wondering why all the bad guys are of the old Teen Titans Seasons, it's cause I haven't watched the show in a LONGwhile, so I only know the old bad guys...So sorry I couldn't come up with the right villians. Just bear with me...I promise it's a good story...I hope. I'm actually doing some research on finding out more about the new characters of the show..lol. Yeah...I'm seriously either out of my mind or seriously obsessed...even I don't know which I am. 

And alot of the scenes ofB.B's dream are either made up or from the old shows...heh. Please review! lol. Sorry that this chapter doesn't have alot of...fluff between Raven and B.B. In some scenes, he actually forgot about her...cough

Beast Boy: "What! I was bored out of my mind."  
Syko: Shakes head. "Bad Beast Boy..."  
Raven: Continues reading...

_More Notes_: The story's actually coming to where Raven starts to..'bond' with Robin. I really think that struck a cord to B.B. Oh and in POVs, aka Point of View, when the character is thinking, I don't put it in Italics...so yeah. Oh and if you noticed, in this story, B.B. dozes off ALOT...coughs again

Beast Boy: Seriously angry now. "What? I'm supposed to be the STAR in the show...and Robin's just the sidekick...Why can't I have the damsel in distress?"  
Raven: Rolls Eyes  
Terra: "You can have me, Beast Boy!" Runs after Beast Boy as he tries to escape from her death grip.  
Raven: Continues reading...  
Robin: "Hey...did you just call me a SIDEKICK?" Robin ran after Beast Boy..now two angry people were running after him.  
Beast Boy: Tripped and fell...Robin starts to kick Beast Boy and Terra is giving him a Death Hug. "H-elp, Ra-e!" He gasps for air.  
Raven: "You know as well as I do that it's not gonna work."  
Beast Boy: "Can't you at least be compassionate?" He stood up and dusted himself.  
Raven: "What happened to Robin and Terra?"  
Beast Boy: Shrugged. "They just disappeared."  
Raven: Looked down and then saw that Terra had conjured a big boulder and Robin was at the bottom.  
Beast Boy: "Huh?"  
Raven: "I suggest you run."  
Beast Boy: Gulps and runs away

**Chapter 3: A Rising Star of Jealousy  
**Is Raven feeling guilt for Beast Boy's Memory Loss? Or is it all in Beast Boy's mind? When Terra comes back to destroy the town and tells Beast Boy some surprising thoughts, how will Beast Boy react?When a new member comes into the team, how will Beast Boy react with his actions towards Raven?(Sorry, I suck at summaries if you noticed. A/N: Another new character comes into view)

* * *

**Half-Gothic Chick**: Lol. Is this fast enough? j/k lol  
**Teleportal**: lol. That was a bit confusing. Thanks. I guess I'm not really good at typing up story grammatically-wise or something. I'm not very descriptive..you can even ask my teachers. lol. I'll try to improve my writing.

I laugh for the stupidest reasons, don't I? lol. See, I just laughed and there was nothing to laugh about...so if you see alot of 'lol's and you're like, wth? you're gonna see me laugh a lot, so yeah...I'm just like that so get used to it! lol. j/k.


	3. Rising Star of Jealousy Part 1

Summary: When a new teen titans comes to join the group, why is beast boy getting jealous?When the Titans face Terra once again, how will beast boy react to what she has to say?

_Italics_ mean that the character is thinking, **Bold** means flashback/dreams and underline means emphasis (for ex: I can protect myself, you know?)  
**Disclaimer:** With Beast Boy  
Syko: Currently in the main room with beast boy...playing video games  
Syko: "Hey, you know who owns the Teen Titans right?"  
Beast Boy: "no" he continues to play the game.."nooo! Syko! you just made me lose!"  
Syko: "Well...i'll beat him for you..but in one condition..." She smirked.  
Beast Boy: "w-what is it?" Twitched a little.  
Syko: "You have to tell me who owns the teen titans!"  
Beast Boy: "How am I supposed to know?"  
Syko: "Fine...just tell me who doesn't own them then..."  
Beast Boy: "Syko here doesn't own the Teen Titans...but Robin on the other hand..." He looks at Robin.  
Robin: "What?" and he continues walking to the training room

**Chapter 3: A Rising Star of Jealousy**

Beast Boy was sitting in the main room..trying to keep his mind off of a certain someone by playing his video games. It has been a while since Terra has shown up, and Robin, as his usual self, is prepared for anything. Cyborg is trying to build a new source of transportation and Raven...she hasn't come out of her room for the last week...

Raven sat in her room, quietly looking outside her window. "It's been too quiet...where is she?" She heard a knock. It was Beast Boy. "Raven? Are you ok?" He sounded worried. "I'm fine...is there something you want?" She almost said it in annoyance. "Well..we..rather..I, was wondering if you were going to come out soon? You've been in your room for almost a week now.." She sighed. _I guess it's about time since I came out..._She stood up and walked to her door. It slided open and she saw Beast Boy there. He stood there as if he was stunned by her face. "Is something wrong?" Beast Boy shook his head. "No, no. It was just..." He looked down the hall. "Umm..well...it's nice to see that you're out now." He grinned and walked towards the main room.

Raven stood there for a while. She then decided to join the rest in the main room. "No trouble yet?" She looked at Robin, who shook his head. "Terra hasn't made a move..." Raven turned on the main computer and typed in some search words. "Strange..." Robin looked up at the screen. "What is it?" Raven continued to type and then she stopped. "There's been a breach at the bank...but..it looks like someone's already there..." The security camera of the bank had shown a picture of a young man that had slick, black hair, cat-like burgandy eyes, and pale-ish skin. His attire was very unique and it seemed like he was looking right at the camera. "He goes by..Orion." She looked up. "Apparently, he stopped Overload from exploding the vault...and he also stopped Cinderblock.." Robin looked impressed. "He's pretty good considering he's facing them alone." Raven looked up his powers. "Astronomical powers..able to conjure meteorites and as a secondary attack, he uses stars to attack...also known as shuriken." Starfire seemed scared by his eyes. "The color...is so frightening..." Cyborg walked towards the garage. "Let's go meet this Orion..whaddya say?" Starfire followed Cyborg out and a few seconds later, Robin did as well, leaving Beast Boy and Raven in the main room. Raven studied Orion's face. "Do you think he's a threat?" She looked at Beast Boy. "...i don't know..." He looked up at Raven. "Let's go find out." He walked out of the main room and then Raven followed.

-at the bank-

Orion shot meteorites at overload. "Where do you think you're going?" He threw shuriken at cinderblock, which didn't effect much. "Oh damn, I forgot he was stone for a sec there." Then he heard people coming in.

"Titans, go!" The voice went, obviously Robin's. Orion looked up with the "frightening eyes" and saw the titans. He smirked and just continued to attack Cinderblock and Overload. Then he heard someone come up to him. He saw that Raven was about to attack him and dodged out of the way. "Oh? Are you on their side?" He tilted his head to the right, taking out a new weapon, what seemed to be an electric rod.

Raven stared at the rod and then mumbled something. "Zinthos!" Various objects flew at Orion, which dodged all of them. "Gotta do better than that, love." He threw stars at her, but then she stopped them and sent them back. "I'm not as weak as you think I am." Raven simply said. Orion eyes widened a bit, but he caught all his shuriken back. "Well." And with that, he flipped away and continued fighting Overload and Cinderblock.

_Does this mean he considers us as allies?_ Raven looked around. Starfire, Robin and Cyborg were fighting Cinderblock while Orion went to go fight Overload. Beast Boy was nowhere to be found. _Where did he go?_ Then she felt there was a presence behind her. She flipped away and then got in a fighting stance to fight her opponent. It turned out to be him. "What do you think you're doing?" Beast Boy grinned. "Trying to scare you." Beast Boy grinned again. "Fear doesn't do for me." Raven said simply and then mumbled something. "Zinthos!" Objects flew at Overload and with a final hit from Orion, they were able to KO him. Orion smirked. "You aren't as bad as I thought." Raven didn't say anything and turned to see how the rest were doing. They beat Cinderblock and tied him up. "That should hold him until the cops come." Starfire clapped her hands together. "A well job." Robin looked at Orion, and then, the rest of the Titans did too.

Orion and his bright eyes looked very suspicious. "The Teen Titans, I presume?" He put his rod away. Robin nodded. "Yes. I've heard about you also." Orion's eyebrow raised. "Oh? I didn't know I was well-known." Raven crossed her arms and leaned against a wall. Orion noticed Raven and smirked. "I take it that you're from Azarath?" Raven looked up and met the gaze of Orion. "How do you know?" Orion smirked and flipped part of his hair away. "Simple. Your spell. Azarath, Netrion, Zinthos." Raven looked down again. "I see." She looked outside. "We should go now. The cops would be here soon, and wherever the cops are, the media." She stood up and walked out of the bank, her cape swaying back and forth. Robin nodded. "Yeah, we should go soon. but before that..." He walked over to Orion. "I was wondering if you would be interested in joining the Teen Titans." He took out something and waited for Orion's answer. "Be in the teen titans?" He thought for a second. "Sure, it would be great to see you guys every day now." He smiled and then shook hands with Robin. Starfire clapped her hands together again and then they all started to walk out, following Raven and laughing and talking. Beast boy looked at Orion suspiciously. _How come I have a feeling that he isn't gonna be doing anything to help me?_ He saw that Orion was staring at a direction, so he followed his eyes and then was shocked to find who Orion was staring at...Raven.

* * *

How do you think about my new character, Orion? What he looks like you ask? Slightly like.half Aqualad, half Malchior (human)  
As you can see, battle scenes are not my forte. I was wrong about the Terra fight, which would occur in the next chapter, not this one. The RSoJ will continue in part two. I'm sorry I haven't updated in the longest time. My mind was completely blank. >. This was a pretty short chapter, but I hope that the next one would be much longer, since it has alot of goodies in it. Sorry for the lack of fluff in this chapter...I promise there would be fluff later.

**Chapter 4:Rising Star of Jealousy (Part 2)  
**Beast Boy now thinks that Orion is on to something...and why does this suspicion have to do with Raven? When Terra comes back to fight again, will she finally find out what happened to Beast Boy? And why does Orion and Terra have a big grudge against each other?


End file.
